ncfcaopennessfandomcom-20200214-history
LD Caselist 2010-11
Instructions= This is the master Lincoln Douglas debate caselist. Teams are listed by region and state, along with all cases they are currently known to be running. '''Procedure to add a new case flow:''' #Add the team to the appropriate place on the list along with a brief description of the case. The format for the name should be '''Last Name, First Name - [Club, State] - Case Side: Description''' #Make the team entry bullet-pointed, by adding a * at the beginning of the list entry. It is easiest to do this in the source code view. #Add a wikilink on the team '''NAME '''to a new page where you can post case flows, arguments against the case, etc. This is done by putting double brackets around the words you want to wikilink, like this [[ ]]. This is also easiest to do in the source code view. #Save the page, then click on the red wikilink to go to the new article creation page. You can then paste in your case flow and then save the page. If a team already is on the list but its wikilink is still in red, go directly to this step to add a page with their case flow. When you're done, list entires should look like this (using the example of a case I ran in 2009/2010): *[[Isaac Sommers]] - [iCom, TX] - Aff: Robust Economy, Neg: General Welfare =Lincoln Douglas Master Case list= STOA California Colorado Texas *[[Cromer, McKenzie]] - [Veritas, TX] - Aff: Purpose, Neg: Binding Laws *[[Exley, Paul]] - [??, TX] - Aff: Antivalue of Tyranny, Neg: Kritik *[[Harding, Ty]] - [SONT, TX] - Aff: Legitimate by Submission, Neg: Morality *[[Heise, Trevor]] - [SONT, TX] - Aff: Rules subject to the people, Neg: direct ref + morality arguments *[[Johnson, Brad]] - [19:14, TX] - Aff: Voluntary Submission (criterion of Perception), Neg: direct ref* *[[Meintjes, Ruan]] - [??, TX] - Aff: Power/consent, Neg: Foundational *[[Newman, Jeremiah]] - [??, TX] - Aff: Liberty, Neg: Balance *[[Pettibon, Josh]] - [??, TX] - Aff: Consent (but not really), Neg: *[[Piñero, Brent]] - [SONT, TX] - Aff: Accountability (Metaphysical), Neg: direct ref/political naturalism *[[Ruiz, Natalia]] - [19:14, TX] - Aff: Consent, Neg: Morality Other NCFCA Region 1 Hawaii Region 2 Alaska California Idaho Nevada Oregon Washington Region 3 Arizona Colorado Montana New Mexico North Dakota South Dakota Utah Wyoming Region 4 Oklahoma Texas*[[Cromer, McKenzie]] - [Veritas, TX] - Aff: Purpose, Neg: Binding Laws *[[Exley, Paul]] - [??, TX] - Aff: Antivalue of Tyranny, Neg: Kritik *[[Harding, Ty]] - [SONT, TX] - Aff: Legitimate by Submission, Neg: Morality *[[Heise, Trevor]] - [SONT, TX] - Aff: Rules subject to the people, Neg: direct ref + morality arguments *[[Johnson, Brad]] - [19:14, TX] - Aff: Voluntary Submission (criterion of Perception), Neg: direct ref* *[[Meintjes, Ruan]] - [??, TX] - Aff: Power/consent, Neg: Foundational *[[Newman, Jeremiah]] - [??, TX] - Aff: Liberty, Neg: Balance *[[Pettibon, Josh]] - [??, TX] - Aff: Consent (but not really), Neg: *[[Piñero, Brent]] - [SONT, TX] - Aff: Accountability (Metaphysical), Neg: direct ref/political naturalism *[[Ruiz, Natalia]] - [19:14, TX] - Aff: Consent, Neg: Morality Region 5 Iowa Kansas Minnesota Missouri Nebraska Region 6 Illinois Indiana Kentucky Michigan Ohio Wisconsin Region 7 Alabama Arkansas Louisiana Mississippi Tennessee Region 8 Florida Georgia South Carolina Region 9 Delaware Maryland North Carolina Virginia Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut Maine Massachusetts New Hampshire New Jersey New York Pennsylvania Rhode Island Vermont